The present invention relates generally to warning systems, and in particular to a fault display system in which visual fault indications are serially displayed on a one-at-a-time basis in response to the occurrence of warning signals from strategically located sensors.
The serial type fault display system is known in the art and advantageously employed in applications such as vehicles where space is at a premium. However, the simultaneous occurrence of more than one failure presents difficulty in calling the driver's attention to the faulty conditions without losing his attention to on-coming vehicles since such failures must be indicated at certain length of intervals. One approach would be to present the fault indication of a first occurrence, then the indication of the second occurrence only after the previous faulty component has been removed. However, the driver is not aware of the fact that there is more than one faulty component in the vehicle at the same time.